


Massage

by Serena_chan



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_chan/pseuds/Serena_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Phoenix/Miles - massage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written forever ago for a prompt on the [kink meme](http://bludhavens.livejournal.com/8191.html). Can also be viewed at my [LJ page](http://hourglass244.livejournal.com/6762.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Miles moaned as Phoenix drizzled a little more oil on his back. He'd been dubious when the defense attorney had suggested a massage to help him relax -- at the time he'd simply wanted to take a shower and go to bed as it had been THAT kind of day -- but his lover had apparently had other ideas.

He'd begrudgingly allowed himself to be stripped, and he now lay on his stomach on their bed. Phoenix was putting those wonderfully large hands to good use on his upper back and shoulders, occasionally stopping to pour more oil on him.

He heard himself moan in delicious relief as Phoenix moved to his lower back, kneading hard and releasing all the tension he'd built up during the day. He hadn't realized just how tense he really was until he felt the muscles give way under the defense attorney's caring touch.

Phoenix just kept going lower, his finger gradually creeping down to massage his buttocks. Miles remarked that he thought this was supposed to be JUST a massage, but Phoenix hushed him, slipping a finger down his crack and chuckling softly when his partner shivered.

"Turn over," Phoenix demanded, pouring more oil on his palms and rubbing them together to warm it up. "I'll do your chest next."

The prosecutor could easily see where this was headed, but right now he was too relaxed to give a damn. Besides, Phoenix's massaging his ass had already had...interesting results on his cock. He rolled over, revealing his half-hard self.

Phoenix grinned and began his massage, paying extra close attention to his nipples. Miles was moaning loudly now -- he'd always been sensitive there -- and arching slightly into his touch.

"I thought the point of this was to RELAX me, Wright," Miles muttered breathlessly, "not make me more tense."

"Really?" Phoenix teased. "And just where are you tense?"

Groaning in frustration, the prosecutor grabbed his lover's hand and wrapped it around his now fully hard cock. "Here!"

"I see," Phoenix said in mock seriousness. "You certainly are tense there. I guess I'll be needing a lot of oil for this one."

Miles gasped as the oil was poured directly on his throbbing member. Phoenix had given him handjobs before, but there was something distinctly erotic about it this time. He groaned when his lover took him in hand, teasing him with strokes that were just a little too slow, too soft.

"Phoenix, PLEASE!" Miles gasped.

Phoenix apparently decided to take pity on him, for his grip tightened and his strokes increased. Miles arched his back and moaned loudly, not caring how desperate he sounded. The feeling of Phoenix's hand on his cock, sliding over slick, hot oil was incredible.

He came with a breathy moan, collapsing against the bed, completely spent and exhausted. He realized in his post-orgasmic haze that Phoenix still hadn't been taken care of yet, but try as he might, he simply couldn't persuade his limbs to move. He felt his lover already beginning to wipe him off, and he tried to mumble an apology.

A kiss was pressed against his temple, and Phoenix whispered, "Don't worry about it, I know how tired you are. You can make it up to me tomorrow."

As he drifted off to dreamland, safe in the comfort of his lover's arms, he was already planning a romantic bubble bath for two, complete with candles and -- of course -- bath oils.

[End]


End file.
